Come Back
by God's Tears
Summary: Elle lui demandait juste de revenir. UA.


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **COME BACK**

* * *

 **31 AOÛT – 2016 – 11 : 30**

 _« Je n'ai rien oublié par hasard ? »_

« Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ? »

 _« Un pressentiment. Peu importe. C'est bientôt l'heure. »_

« Déjà ? »

 _« Je t'envoie un message dès que l'avion se pose d'accord ? »_

« Bon voyage. »

 **31 AOÛT – 2016 – 19 : 23**

« Tu es bien arrivé ? »

 _« Oui depuis à peine deux minutes. Passe une bonne journée mon cœur. »_

« Toi aussi. Je t'aime. »

 _« Je t'aime. »_

* * *

 **1 SEPTEMBRE – 2016 – 8 : 00**

« Bonjour mon amour. »

 _« Hey beauté. Tu as bien dormi ? »_

« Oui et toi ? Tu as rencontré ton client ? »

 _« Tu me manques. Je l'ai bien rencontré mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. »_

« Ce n'est rien. Fais juste attention. »

 _«_ _Comme toujours. »_

* * *

 **2 SEPTEMBRE – 2016 – 00 : 36**

 _«_ _Bonne nuit ma chérie. Je t'aime. »_

* * *

 **18 SEPTEMBRE – 2016 – 9 : 24**

« Il annonce plus de trente degré là où tu es. »

 _« Incroyable hein ? Je vais revenir bronzé. »_

« Tu es plus sexy bronzé. »

 _« Ah… je ne le suis pas assez alors ? »_

« Bien sûr que si ! Ça ajoute un plus à ton charme, c'est tout. »

 _« Haha. »_

« N'oublie pas de boire régulièrement. »

 _« Oui maman. »_

« Gerald. »

 _« Je dois y aller. Je t'aime. »_

* * *

 **20 SEPTEMBRE – 2016 – 10 : 59**

« Je viens d'apprendre que Natsu s'est lancé dans une carrière de pompier… »

 **20 SEPTEMBRE – 2016 – 12 : 06**

 _« Ce n'est une blague ? »_

« Il a l'air d'aimer ça. »

 _« Il est plutôt souvent du genre à provoquer des incendies… »_

« Une prise de conscience qui sait ? »

 _« C'est plus inquiétant qu'autre chose. »_

« Haha, je suis d'accord. Mais peut-être qu'il fera des merveilles ! »

 _« Je refuse quand même de lui confier la maison. »_

* * *

 **26 SEPTEMBRE – 2016 – 13 : 38**

« Grande nouvelle ! »

 _« ? »_

« Mira va se marier ! »

 _« Oh ? Quand est prévu le grand jour ? »_

« Luxus n'y réfléchit pas trop comme tu n'es pas encore revenu. »

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

« Je pense qu'il veut que tu sois son témoin. »

 _« Je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres de sa future femme à cause de mon absence. »_

« Ils ont le temps. »

 _« Si tu le dis… »_

« Gerald ? »

 _« Oui mon cœur ? »_

« Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? »

 _« Je ne sais pas. Je vais faire aussi vite que je le peux. »_

« Je n'aime pas l'endroit où tu as été envoyé. »

 _« Je serai sage, promis. »_

« Je t'aime. »

 _« Je t'aime plus encore. »_

* * *

 **5 OCTOBRE – 2016 – 20 : 47**

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un mois serait si long. »

 _« Tu tiens le coup ? »_

« Je ne suis pas celle qui rôtie chaque jour. »

 _« Haha c'est vrai oui. »_

« Mais… »

 _« Mais ? »_

« … tu me manques terriblement. »

 _« Encore quelques semaines. »_

« Tu ne fais aucune folie j'espère ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

 _« J'ai reçu un ou deux coups mais rien de bien méchant. Mon client est plus connu que ce que je croyais. »_

« Ne risque pas ta vie. »

 _« Je ne peux pas le laisser sans défense. Pas un homme comme lui. »_

« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. »

 _« Je t'ai promis de rentrer non ? Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Je t'aime. »_

* * *

 **7 OCTOBRE** **– 2016 –** **23 : 01**

« Bonne nuit mon amour. »

 _« Bonne nuit Erza. Dors bien. »_

* * *

 **15 OCTOBRE – 2016 – 10 : 22**

 _« Essaie de ne tuer personne sur la route aujourd'hui, même s'il y a des embouteillages. »_

« Quel humour. »

 _« Ma petite-amie est une femme dangereuse. Mon devoir est de la tempérer. »_

« Assez parlé monsieur le blagueur. Il est temps de travailler. »

* * *

 **21 OCTOBRE – 2016 – 00 : 36**

« Il y a des étoiles filantes ce soir. »

 _« Tu penses à moi ? »_

« Je pense toujours à toi. »

* * *

 **23 OCTOBRE – 2016 – 07 : 14**

 _« Il va pleuvoir. Prend ton parapluie. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade. Bisous mon cœur, à bientôt. »_

* * *

 **2 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 20 : 47**

 _« Fais de beaux rêves. Tu me manques. »_

* * *

 **5 NOVEMBRE** **– 2016 –** **16 : 08**

 _« Qui rentre dans trois jours ? »_

« Oh mon dieu c'est vrai ?! »

 _« Bien sûr. Tu veux qu'on aille dîner quelque part quand je serai là ? »_

« Je m'occupe de ça. Toi, veilles juste à bien être présent. »

 _« Je t'aime Erza. Je t'aime tellement. »_

« Je t'aime tout autant. »

* * *

 **7 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 18 : 57**

« J'ai vu les information. Gerald tu vas bien ? Tu n'étais pas dans cette fusillade pas vrai ? »

« Ils n'ont pas su identifier les cadavres après l'explosion… »

 **7 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 19 : 12**

« Pitié réponds-moi. »

 **7 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 19 : 26**

« Gerald ? »

 **7 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 19 : 32**

« Tu as encore cassé ton téléphone ? »

« Idiot. »

* * *

 **8 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 00 : 08**

« Bonne nuit mon amour. Je t'aime. »

* * *

 **9 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 09 : 47**

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« … pourquoi ils disent que tu es mort ? »

« Tu n'es pas mort. »

 **9 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 09 : 53**

« S'il te plaît. »

 **9 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 10 : 11**

« Gerald. »

* * *

 **10 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 03 : 46**

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? »

« Je pense que c'est une blague. Ça ne peut être que ça. »

« Tu ne peux être mort. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit. »

* * *

 **15 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 20 : 25**

« Il a plu aujourd'hui. J'ai oublié mon parapluie. »

« Je l'oublie toujours quand tu ne me le rappelles pas. »

* * *

 **17 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 14 : 51**

« J'ai l'impression que tu vas me répondre des fois. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tes messages me manquent. »

 **17 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 14 : 58**

« Je sais que tu es toujours vivant. »

* * *

 **18 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 21 : 32**

« Bonne nuit. Je t'aime. »

* * *

 **21 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 06 : 25**

« Hey Gerald. »

* * *

 **23 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 02 : 43**

« Passe une bonne nuit mon amour. »

* * *

 **26 NOVEMBRE – 2016 – 19 : 59**

« Tu me manques. »

* * *

 **7 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 9 : 00**

« Tu es passé aux informations. »

« Ils ont une photo récente de toi. Tu as vraiment pris des couleurs. »

« J'avais raison : ça te rends plus sexy que d'habitude. »

 **7 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 23 : 28**

« Tu avais dit trois jours. Ça fait un mois que je t'attends. »

* * *

 **8 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 01 : 27**

« J'ai le cœur brisé Gerald. J'ai mal. Tellement mal. »

« Mirajane s'inquiète pour moi. Luxus dit que mes réactions sont justifiées et que j'ai juste besoin de temps. »

 **8 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 01 : 39**

« Tu sais, je l'ai vu pleurer hier, devant la télévision. »

 **8 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 01 : 46**

« Gerald. »

 **8 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 02 : 03**

« Gerald tu me manques. S'il te plaît. Reviens. »

 **8 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 02 : 12**

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

 **13 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 11 : 14**

« Ce n'est plus drôle maintenant ! »

« Reviens ! »

 **13 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 11 : 23**

« Reviens et dis-moi au revoir, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

« Tu n'es juste qu'un stupide menteur incapable de tenir ses promesses ! »

 **13 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 11 : 44**

« Je te déteste ! »

 **13 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 11 : 52**

« Arrête de jouer et reviens… ! »

* * *

 **16 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 04 : 47**

« Tu ne vas pas revenir pas vrai ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Tout va bien. Oui. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ? »

* * *

 **18 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 13 : 38**

« Je rangeais tes affaires quand je suis tombée sur une petite boîte. »

« Je me souviens de cette bague. »

« Tu en as fais exprès ? Tu voulais que je tombe dessus ? »

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. »

« Tu ne peux pas ! »

* * *

 **19 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 06 : 17**

« Comment je dois réagir ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

 **19 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 06 : 21**

« Je deviens folle sans toi. Et vide. »

« Si j'avais su que j'allais endurer une telle souffrance… je… »

« … non, je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'aurai agit… »

« … j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché une partie de moi… »

 **19 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 06 : 45**

« … Gerald… »

« … qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? ... »

 **19 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 17 : 21**

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. »

« Je te déteste. »

« Je te hais… »

« … alors reviens... »

« … mon dieu je t'aime Gerald… »

* * *

 **21 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 05 : 32**

« J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit. »

 **21 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 05 : 46**

« Pourquoi tu me hantes ainsi ? »

« Un mois est passé et… »

« … bon dieu, ça s'avère toujours aussi douloureux de revoir ton visage sur les photos… »

« … ou même de simplement entendre ton prénom… »

« … tout est difficile sans toi mais tu dois le savoir maintenant, non ? »

* * *

 **23 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 00 : 26**

« Égoïste. »

 **23 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 01 : 05**

« Abruti. »

* * *

 **24 DÉCEMBRE – 2016 – 09 : 10**

« Gerald. Mon amour. »

* * *

 **1 JANVIER – 2017 – 00 : 00**

« Bonne année. Je t'aime, reviens-moi en bonne santé. »

* * *

 **4 JANVIER – 2017 – 11 : 17**

« Un enterrement est prévu demain. Je ne veux pas y aller. »

« C'est comme si j'acceptais cette situation ridicule… »

* * *

 **5 JANVIER – 2017 – 20 : 41**

« Tu as eu une belle cérémonie. Quelque chose digne de toi. »

« Il y avait tout le monde. Toutes les personnes que tu aimais. »

 **5 JANVIER – 2017 – 20 : 58**

« Je n'ai jamais vu Ultia pleurer avant. »

 **5 JANVIER – 2017 – 21 : 23**

« J'ai pleuré moi aussi. Je ne savais pas que j'avais encore des larmes dans mon corps. »

* * *

 **19 JANVIER – 2017 – 16 : 40**

« J'ai peur de t'oublier. »

 **19 JANVIER – 2017 – 16 : 53**

« Je ne veux pas t'oublier. »

* * *

 **24 JANVIER – 2017 – 10 : 00**

« J'ai crû te voir au détour d'une allée mais j'ai dû halluciner. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… »

« … ça va aller… »

* * *

 **7 FÉVRIER – 2017 – 12 : 37**

« Je t'attends encore. Je t'aime Gerald. Reviens vite. »


End file.
